What a Tease!
by Izzy-Rose
Summary: Edward is scared for Bella's life after what he did to her on the first night of their honeymoon. But Bella is determined to try again. What will Edward do to try and stop her? And will it work? One-Shot


**hay guys, i jus wanted to know what you think of this story. when i first wrote it i hated it. but now it's kindof growing on me. idk. so please review. thanks :)**

**What a Tease!**

Isle Esme, off the coast of Rio de Janeiro

Bella & Edwards Honeymoon

_UGH, _Why did he have to look so good looking standing in front of the stove with only a pair of low slung boardies on? He's seriously teasing me you know. His hair was still wet and shaggy, his back was glittering from the water droplets still on his back as well as the rays of sunlight shining upon him through the window. The muscles on his back were luring me to come closer. To grab him and take him right there.

That's it, I don't care that I'm prohibited from sex with him. I want him and I want him _now_!

I jumped off the stool and stumbled my way to the stove grasping onto the kitchen counter because my legs felt stiff from all the swimming we just did. He turned around and eyed me suspiciously but I looked away because I knew he knew I was up to something and I didn't want his gawjuss eyes distracting me.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "Nothing" I replied simply. "You do know that if you try anything I will strap you down to the bed so you can't move." "I think I'd like that idea" I mumbled. He just rolled his eyes and turned back to the stove.

This was my chance, I stalked forward and grabbed his waist from behind. He tensed and unclasped my hands from around his stomach. "God Edward, are you implying that I'm not allowed to give you hugs anymore?"

He rolled his eyes again and re-clasped my hands.

I nuzzled into him and started kiss the plains of his back. His muscles shuddered and once again he unclasped my hold on him. I groaned and walked off into the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked, "Your food is nearly ready."

"I need to make a call Edward, yell to me when it's ready okay? And don't listen in, this call is private." I scowled at him. I didn't like being angry with him, it is just he was driving me up the wall.

I grabbed the phone and ran outside onto the beach to where I knew Edward would not be able to hear.

Just then the phone buzzed and I looked at the Caller ID. It was Alice, she must of known I was about to call. I answered the phone on the first ring.

"_Bella, don't you remember what I told you _before_ you went on your honeymoon?_"

"Ummm…?"

"_Remember? I said if you feel the need to call me, look in your suitcase first and if you're still unsure,_ then _call me_"

"Ohhhhh"

"_You are soooo blonde sometimes Bella, oh, please don't tell Rosalie I just dissed blondes, she'd rip my head off!_"

"Haha, don't worry Alice, I wont tell on you. It's just Edward, he's got me so angry. He won't even let me _touch _him!"

"_Bella, I know he's being harsh on you but do you realize why? He doesn't want to hurt you, he feels horrible for leaving your body patterned with purple and blue bruises_."

"_Grrr_,who's side are you on Alice?"

"_Bella, I'm on your side but I also see why he's not doing anything, I do know he is being an Idiot and he is definitely overreacting, but you have to see his side of things. I've looked into your future and I can definitely tell you that he is going to give in very soon and that this time you won't get hurt. Be _Patient_. Just take the advice I gave you before you left, and if I were you, I'd go for the black lace one, he likes the old fashioned things_" she giggled.

"Thanks" I said before she hung up the phone.

_Shit_, I was going to have to wear something skimpy wasn't I . Well I'd happily do it if it meant Edward would sleep with me again. And Alice saw that nothing bad would happen so I would jus have to endure it.

* * *

"Bella, you're food is ready!" Edward called.

I ran full speed into the house and dashed into the kitchen. I sat back onto the stool and smiled politely. Edward looked confused at my sudden change of mood but quickly placed my food in front of me and sat opposite me to watch me eat.

I started garfing down the food and Ugh, it tastes soo good. He doesn't even eat bloody human food so how the hell does he make it so brilliantly?

"Edward, how on earth do you have such skills for making human food when you don't even _eat_ it? I mean, it's well, _AMAZING_!" I had said once I finished the whole plate of food.

"Thanks love" He said. There was something weird about his eyes though, they almost looked as if they were full of regret.

I looked over his shoulder and saw an opened bottle of sleeping pills sitting on the counter. I looked down at my empty plate and realized what he had done.

A thought occurred to me, I knew that the sleeping pills would not effect me because of when I was a kid, my doctor had said that my body had a defence mechanism against sleeping pills or something like that and after a while they would just start to pass out of my system. But I don't think Edward knew this, so I could totally use this to my advantage…

Just then I feigned as if I was going to collapse onto the table and Edward caught me. Yes! I could see that my plan was going to work.

I guess he realized he was going to give in tonight, and that he couldn't handle avoiding me anymore, so he tried to drug me so that I wouldn't feel like co-operating because I would be too tired. Or maybe he overheard the conversation I had with Alice over the phone and he wanted to do what he could to prevent it from happening.

Either way, I was happy, one, that he couldn't read my mind and two, that he didn't know my body rejected sleeping pills.

He placed one arm behind my back and the other arm underneath my knees and carried me wedding style towards the bedroom. He placed me down on the bed and took off his boardies and put on some silk boxers.

He lay down next to me and started to kiss my cheek, forehead, collarbone and neck thinking that I wouldn't respond because I was too tired. It was then when I pounced.

I jumped on top of him. He was shocked. I took advantage of his frozen body and smashed my mouth onto his. He didn't move. I pulled back and stared at him.

"Oh come on Edward, I'm not bloody stupid!" I screeched. "I saw the friggen bottle of sleeping pills, I guess you didn't know my body is immune to them did you."

He was still frozen.

"Look, I'm sorry I just yelled at you but why the hell did you have to drug me? I'm not that bloody bad am I?"

Slowly his body started to relax and I stared deep into his eyes.

His expression was sad and full of guilt. I rested my head on his chest and told him I forgave him. He placed his hand on my cheek and stroked my face.

"I'm sorry" he said, "I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did that. It was inexcusable and I understand if you never want to see me again. I overreacted and I _was _stupid. I am a sad excuse for a husband "

"I guess you overheard the conversation then?" I blushed because that meant that he overheard what Alice had told me to wear.

"Yes" he said solemnly. I pulled my face up to his and looked directly into his eyes.

"Look I don't care if you tried to drug me okay. I understand why you did it and well it's nice to know you understand that you have overreacted. I know that you are completely sorry for trying to drug me because I saw the regret in your eyes once I ate my food. I love you and no matter what you do I will always love you. You are not a sad excuse for a husband. You are just looking out for me. You are the best husband anyone could ever ask for and I am glad you are mine"

I pecked him on the lips but he seemed to have wanted more.

"No, I don't want you to sleep with me because I want you to. I know you need time and I'll happily give it to you."

"No. Silly Bella," he chuckled. "I don't want to sleep with you because you want me to. I want to sleep with you because I can't handle it anymore. I _need _you. I've avoided you for too long and I feel like I'm losing you."

"Now look who's being silly Edward. You'll never lose me. I Love you too much for that."

He flashed his famous crooked smile and my heart just melted right there. I tried to get up off of him but he wouldn't let me go.

"Come on Edward, I'm trying to make this as fun for you as it is for me"

He just rolled his eyes and finally let me go. I pushed up off of him and stood up on the floor. I walked over to the suitcase and started to undo the zipper.

"You don't have to do this you know, I know it makes you feel awkward" Edward said just before I opened the suitcase completely .

"I want to do it babe, I Know you like it and I want to make this more special for you. Now shut your eyes, I don't want you to see it until I have it on."

Edward rolled his eyes and laid his head back onto the pillow.

**Authors Note:**

**Yeah so i guess you can see some pretty random things in this story. i had writtin it when i was on some tablets and they were giving me mood swings so i kinda jus wrote what i was feeling down. LOL. Please reveiw nd tell me what you think.**

**xx**

**Izzy-Rose**


End file.
